Bedtime Story
by stillcat071
Summary: Sebastian tells a sick Ciel a story X3


-This kinda popped in my head...and I couldn't resist hehe..gotta finish the other story, it beens going well, so I just want to do my best and really think...but enough of that...a one shot...and Ciel is out of character...kinda..hehe sorry...I just felt like writing something cute X3..not very good though =.=.. character's not mine

------------------------

A late night, a feverish boy lied on his bed, eyes closed, resting, as his butler quietly entered to check on his poor master. He walked towards the bed looking at the innocent sight, gently he puts his hand on the boy's forehead. Sebastian frowns a bit, the fever hasn't gone down much, he sighs walking away from his master's bed as an innocent gentle voice beckons him.

"Sebastian..." Ciel sat up, holding part of his blanket near his chest

"Yes my lord? " the butler turned to see his master, the fever had making him act a bit more childlike...it was strange, but so enjoyable seeing him like that.

"...I can't sleep....tell me a story?" he asked eyes glancing at the sheets..

"....yes my lord..."the demon hesitated a bit, but he couldn't say no to his master...especially in his condition

Sebastian walked over towards the bed, about to take a seat on a nearby chair, but Ciel moved to the side, as a way of saying that he could either take a seat on the chair, or sit on the bed with his master. Sebastian smiled and sat on the soft bed, near the boy, who went towards his butler, grabbing his arm as if it was a stuffed animal.

"Comfortable young master? " Sebastian chuckled

"....." Ciel just looked up and nodded sweetly, yet with a stubborn look on his face

"...what kind of story would the young master like?" he smiled

"Anything is fine.." the little master yawned, and rubbed his blue eye, still grasping Sebastian's arm

"hmmm...alright...once upon a time...." his butler started "There was a young boy,... about your age young master "

Ciel tilted his head, "Really?...what was his name?"

"Well since he's about your age, let's name him after you" Sebastian's smile grew wider

"..hmmm ok" the boy agreed

The demon chuckled and continued his story " And this boy, Ciel was his name, lived a life different than most children..."

"How different?..." his master interrupted once again curious

"Well unlike most children...his life was turned upsidedown...tragic things happened to poor Ciel.."

"Oh....poor boy..." Ciel, frowned sadly, the butler smiled, his master's fever had made him delusional, he thought.

"Right...well the tragic life Ciel lead, had made him a cold and merciless boy, he wanted revenge for the suffering he had...but he needed help..."

" From who?..." the young earl was full curiosity, he questioned eagerly

"...From...a demon...." Sebastian's tone got lower as he said that last word, which made his young master gasp softly from the shock, the butler chuckled...

"Who was this demon?..."

"A very dark and elegant demon, well known in the underworld, crimson red eyes, dark hair, and smile that could kill...." Sebastian put emphasis on the word kill.

"Wow...." the boy was impressed, "...He sounds like you Sebastian...."

"Really?" he smiled "Then lets name him after me" his young master nodded in approval, "Alright well young Ciel called Sebastian the demon, and made a deal with him...the demon would help the boy get his revenge...in exchange for one thing...." the butler remained quiet for a while.

"What was it? " Ciel grabbed tighter his butler's arm, the suspense was killing him

"...the boy's soul......" Sebastian whispered

Ciel gasped once again "Oh no..." the boy whispered, his fever didn't make him realize that, Sebastian's story was very similiar to his own life, and his butler was enjoying it...

"Yes....they agreed and made a pact..." the demon smiled

"Then what?....." His blue eye keep staring curiously

"...Many years passed, it wasn't easy fullfilling Ciel's wishes.....believe me..." he sighed

"What was that?..." the young boy asked

"I mean..time passed until finally, it happened...young Ciel got his vengance with the help of his demon Sebastian....and now...."

Ciel's eyes grew wider, he knew what would happen next "It was time for the demon to collect his payment..." the boy clutched the butler's arm even tighter "..Sebastian was going to take his master's soul....and...." he remained quiet

"...What what happened?"

"...He didn't take it....." his butler's smile withdrew slowly

"huh? Why?...its only fair...." his master's eyes were full of confusion

Sebastian gently rubbed his master's dark blue black hair, his smile slowly came back " He couldn't...the young boy had laid a beautiful curse on the demon...without even realizing it..."

Ciel was suprised, "What was it?...what did he do?...."

"...He had fallen in love with his master..." Sebastian gave a gentle smile

The young boy didn't know what to say, his cheeks turned a bit pink "Then what?...." he asked

"...well....the end...." his butler chuckled

"What?...thats it?...." the boy frowned, and crossed his arms

"Yes thats it " Sebastian kept smiling

"That was a dumb ending..." he pouted

"I thought...." the boy looked up curiously "it was very nice..." Sebastian gently kissed his master's forehead

Ciel could only blush, as his butler stood and tucked him in "...tsk...I guess.." it seems he was starting to feel better

"Good night young master...." The demon said and headed towards the door

"...good night Sebastian....thank you..."

His butler could only smile, as he whispered "They lived happily ever after...the end..." and left, leaving his master to dream

-------------------------------


End file.
